


The 50th Rooster Teeth Games

by CatrinHope



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games, Can't bothered to list them all, Hunger Game Crossover, Hunger Games, Many more pairing and Characters than mentioned, Much murder, Multi, Murder, Pairing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinHope/pseuds/CatrinHope
Summary: It's the Hunger Games meets Rooster Teeth, need I say more.I'm just here to have fun and murder everyone's favourite RT Workers one by one."For the Second Quarter Quell, we must remember that while united we are stronger but more vulnerable in turn. Each Tribute will be paired with another. If one dies, the other will follow suit and when the dust settles two winners shall be crowned. Happy Hungers Games and may the odds be forever in your favour."





	The 50th Rooster Teeth Games

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm insane, I'm starting another Fic! This ones just going to be a lot of fun and if I kill off your favourite person then I'm sorry :P

In District One a boy volunteered, no one had to ask why. No one spoke up when the girl was chosen.

In District Three, the girl cried freely while her partner gave the cameras a shit eating grin.

The boy from Five just gave the camera the finger.

In District Twelve the girl didn’t cry when she was picked. She burst into sobs when the boy was.

The rest of contestants did nothing, for what could they do but wait to take part in the 50th Hunger Games.


End file.
